They Meet
by skysong4
Summary: *Same as other THEY MEET by me, skysong* 11-year-old Lily Evans always had an easy life. She had good friends and a family that loved her. But in one of her first accounters with the magical world a simple accident could change it all. R+R


Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, or any other characters or places from this story, I do however own Diamond, Libby, and Ericka, and any other characters not mentioned in the HP Stories.  
  
A/N: This story started out with an English assignment, I wanted to do this story, but I had to change names and other junk, so I just posted the story here. I have the best betta ever. Please R+R. Thanx Much (o and ** this means italicized [or saying this more dominantly], *^* this means end of chapter, and +~+~+~+~+ change of POV, o and ^^this means someones thought)  
  
They Meet  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise  
  
It's the fourth of August, Lily Charity Evans' birthday. Lily was the baby of the family, ten turning on eleven. Her older sister, Petunia, who is an absolute snob, is fifteen years old. She thinks herself above everyone else, just because her family is rich. Lily's mom and dad, Mandy and Ryan Evans, loved Lily very much, much more than Petunia.  
  
That day Lily might describe as the best day ever, even though she might think differently later in life. Her parent had thrown her the best surprise party ever. They had invited all of her friends, including her best friend Diamond Mitchells, some of Petunia's friends, and a couple of their own friends. It was the best party ever because of Lily's reaction, she was so shocked when everybody jumped out of their hiding spots. Her reaction went like this: "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. OH WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lily yelled out of excitement. "Geez, you guys scared me, Oh wow!" Lily said when it finally sunk in.  
  
"Geez, Lils, you scared us too, you didn't have to yell sooooo incredibly loud, I think you ruptured all of our eardrums with that bit of shouting, Geez," Lily's best friend Diamond said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry," Lily said apologizing.  
  
The party went great after that, though Lily was still in shock halfway through the party. Lily had a great time, honestly glad that her parents had did this for her. The meal was excellent, and the presents were awesome too. By eleven everybody except Diamond left. "Lily, I won't be coming with you to school this year," Diamond said, a little sad.  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked Diamond.  
  
"Because I have to go to a boarding school," Diamond said.  
  
"Oh," Lily said in more then a little shock.  
  
"Sorry," Diamond apologized.  
  
"That's OK. I can write you still, can't I?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think so," said Diamond, not sure what to say.  
  
"K, bye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
After Diamond left Lily went upstairs to her room to change into her PJs. As She opened the door she had a *very* strange feeling, and when she looked to the window she screamed, a loud, terrifying scream.  
  
Below her, her parents heard a blood-curling scream from the direction of their beloved daughters' room. They raced to her room in fear that she had been hurt. Mandy and Ryan found their daughter just a foot from the door frozen in her spot, in a state of shock and amazement. They followed Lily's gaze to the window. Now they knew why their daughter was in the state she was in.  
  
There was an owl tapping at the window as if wanting to be let in. None of them had ever seen an owl before. Ryan walked over to the window and let the owl in. The owl flew to Lily, dropped a thick letter in her hands, and flew away.  
  
Lily looked at the letter, it was the first time she had seen this crest before. It was an 'H' surrounded by a Lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. She fainted when she saw the first words:  
  
*Dear Lillian Charity Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . . . *  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Second Surprise  
  
Lily woke up about ten minutes later to see her parents standing over her, with a worried look on their faces. Mandy was almost in hysterics, Ryan was by her side, comforting her. Both were relieved to see the Lily was up again. Her father helped her into a chair, while her mom picked up the letter.  
  
"Lily, dear, I think you should read this, it is addressed to you," her mother said, her mother was what you picture when you think of the perfect mother, and her father was what you picture when you think of the perfect father.  
  
"Thanks Dad, Mum," Lily said, and of course she was what you picture when you think of the perfect daughter. Even though they were rich, she never asked to much from her parents, she was never a snob, like Petunia was, and she was *always* polite, no matter what. Example, Petunia, though Lily hated her with all of her heart, she was always polite to her.  
  
It comforted the Evans to know that they had a perfect daughter, because Petunia was certainly not.  
  
The following were in the envelope: *Dear Lillian Charity Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of necessary books and equipment; how and where to get your things; how, where, and when to get to Hogwarts, and your ticket. Term begins on September 1. We trust you will be there on September 1. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Deputy Headmaster*  
  
*The following things will be required:* uniform  
  
First year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One Winter Cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
  
We will also have Casual Dress Friday  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.  
  
course books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
*The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)* by Miranda Goshawk  
  
*A History of Magic* by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
*Magical Theory* by Adalbert Waffling  
  
*A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration* by Emeric Switch  
  
*One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi* by Phyllida Spore  
  
*Magical Drafts and Potions* by Arsenius Jigger  
  
*Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them* by Newt Scamander  
  
*The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection* by Queitin Trimble  
  
other equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of brass scales  
  
Quills  
  
Parchment  
  
Ink  
  
Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.  
  
*To get all of your school things you have to go to Diagon Alley. To get there you must fo to the Leaky Cauldron, in London. You will then tell the bartender your name, and he will lead you to Diagon Alley.*  
  
*(The following are the stores you can go to get your stuff:*  
  
*Gringotts'* Bank for money  
  
*Flourish and Blotts* for books  
  
*Apothecary* for Potions  
  
*Ollivanders* for wand  
  
*Madame Malkin's* for uniform  
  
*Magical and Muggle Writing Supplies* for quills, parchment, and ink  
  
*Eeylops Owl Euphorium* for pets  
  
*To get to Hogwarts you have to go on the Hogwarts' Express. You will find the Hogwarts' Express at King Cross Station, on Platform 9 ¾. To get on Platform 9 ¾ you will walk straight through the barrier in between platforms 9 and 10. Enclosed is your ticket for the Hogwarts' Express.*  
  
Lily read all this with a voice of pride and amazement. Her parents stood there listening with a look of pride on their faces. They though a while and then said.  
  
"You will go shopping on the 24th of August," her mother said. Lily's father finished, "Every year we will give you 100 pounds to by your Hogwarts things, and 50 pounds to by stuff from the mall. We will also set up a trust fund at Gringotts' for 1000 pounds."  
  
"Oh my god, Thank you SOOO much, oh Wow," Lily said very grateful and excited.  
  
Chapter 3: Lily and Diamond; The Leaky Cauldron  
  
The 24th couldn't come quickly enough for Lily, but to pass the time she had Diamond over for 2 weeks, since they weren't going to see each other until the next summer.  
  
Lily and Diamond had a great time, they went to the movies, the swimming pool, and the mall. Going to the mall lasted about 5 days. They went on a huge shopping spree. Di's (a/n: notice that is Diamonds nickname) parents were rich so they had a really fun time. On the first they went shopping for books, calendars, posters, and stationary set, they also got their picture taken to be blown up into posters. The posters were to remind them of their friend. The second, third, and fourth day were spent shopping for new wardrobes. They had the best clothes after that shopping spree. The fifth day was spent getting their hair, make-up, and nails done. They also bought all their personal items that day (brushes, make-up, etc.) At the end of the fifth day they gathered all their things and were amazed at how much they had bought.  
  
Both of them were sad that they wouldn't see each other for a whole year, but they spent the time they had together happily. Lily, did not tell Di about the whole Hogwarts ordeal. Something inside told her not to.  
  
Lily and Diamond's last day was spent talking about their futures, pasts and how they were going to keep in touch. "So what do you think is going to happen with us," Di asked around 3 o'clock on August 23rd, about an hour before she had to leave. "I don't know but we will write each other, won't we?" Lily asked "Yes," Di said back, she pretty sure. "Good, I don't think I could live without you," Lily said, approvingly. "Ya, I don't think I could live without you, either," Di said and they both laughed.  
  
At 4, they said their good-byes, which included hugging and crying. They were crying because they wouldn't see each other for a whole year, obviously.  
  
The next day, Lily got up extremely early, because she was so excited to get her first glimpse of the magical world. She woke up her parents and then she took a shower and ate breakfast. She wore a short, blue jean skirt, a pale yellow shirt that said "Spoiled" on it and black high-heeled boots, all of which were from her shopping spree with Di.  
  
Lily and her parents then got into the car and drove into London, where they parked a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, which they wouldn't have spotted except that Lily was a witch, so she could se it.  
  
When they got inside they saw a sign saying 'Hogwarts First Years Who Don't Know What to Do.' Lily made her way to the desk under the sign, with her parents following. "Lillian Evans," Lily says her name to the man at the desk, where he pages through his list of names. "Ok, Here we go, come with me," he said. They followed. He got his wand out and tapped at the bricks.  
  
A/N: in this story 1 pound equals 4 galleons.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Trouble At Gringotts  
  
The bricks opened to form an archway. Lily looked in with amazement. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," the man from the desk said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Lily said politely.  
  
"My pleasure, Lillian, here's a map, just in case you get lost," and at that he left, the archway closing behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"First stop, Gringotts," Lily's father said, starting to walk towards a large white building, Lily was walking along with him staring at everything in amazement.  
  
When they entered Gringotts they were shocked to see goblins running everything. "Hi, I would like to exchange 100 pounds and put it in a vault for Lillian Evans, I would also like to exchange 1000 pounds, put it in a vault, for a trust fund for Lillian Evans, not to open until she is 18 years old, unless has parental consent. I was also would like to exchange 25 pounds upfront," he handed the goblin 1125 pounds. "Ok, here's your exchange, 25 pounds for 100 galleons, and just let me call Helpsch over here, HELPSCH," the goblin said. "Yes," the other goblin said. "Take this family to vault 824 with an exchange for 100 pounds, with another compartment in it for 1000 pounds not to be opened until Lillian Evans' 18th birthday, unless she has parental consent." "Yessir," Helpsch said, "right this way." He led them to a door ^ya, one of many^ Lily thought to herself.  
  
Helpsch loaded them all into a cart. It was a very exhilarating ride, until . . . . the cart stopped and the lights went out. "Everyone stay calm," Helpsch said, trying to cover up the panic in his voice, but he wasn't succeeding.  
  
Lily cuddled closer to her father, who comforted her. About 10 minutes later the cart started up again and was hurling towards its destination once again. When they got there and Helpsch opened the door Lily was stunned to see heaps of gold all over the floor. Lily put about 100 galleons in her purse.  
  
When they finally got back to the main part of the Gringotts, Lily's father went to ask a goblin what happened when they were down in the tunnels'. "The Dark Lord tried to shut us down, but he obviously didn't succeed."  
  
Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
  
After that Lily and her parents walked out of Gringotts, while looking at the map the man gave them. "First we will go to Flourish and Blotts, then the Apothecary, next Magical and Muggle Writing Supplies, then Madame Malkin's, next Lily you will go to Ollivanders, while your mother and I go get you another birthday present," Lily's father said. "Ok, dad," Lily said.  
  
At Flourish and Blotts, Lily got all of her schoolbooks, plus she got some background books, and some pleasure books. Altogether it was 26 galleons and 13 sickles.  
  
They then went to the Apothecary, "1st year potions supplies please," Lily asked the man at the counter, she was totally freaked out at that store. "Coming right up," he said, "5 galleons, 11 sickles."  
  
After that Lily and her parents went to Magical and Muggle Writing Supplies. There, Lily, got tons of parchment (regular colors, and others including sapphire blue, amethyst purple, and emerald green, and one that changes color as you write), quills (regular and fluffy tops, colors all sorts), and ink (including black, and metallic blue, red, green, purple, and also gold and silver). Lily also got some muggle pens (of all colors, including gel pens), and a diary. The total was 16 galleons and 6 sickles.  
  
Next, they went to Madame Malkin's where Lily got fitted for her uniforms. Lily also got some magical hair things and some magical make-up from there. There they paid 18 galleons flat.  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I then went to Ollivanders alone, while my parents went off to get me another birthday present. They were to meet me at Fortescues (sp?) after they were done. "Hello?" I yelled she didn't see anyone, "HELLO?" I yelled again. A man cam gliding down a set of stairs, "Ah, Lillian Evans, I wondered when you were going to come and get your wand," he said, I gasped ^how did he know my name?^ "Yes, I am here for my wand," I as said politely as possible. "Right you are! Here try this one," he gave me a wand, I just stood there motionless ^what am I supposed to do with this thing.^ "Well go on give it a wave." I did and all of a sudden a vase broke. "Oh, sorry," I said apologetically. "Its ok, here try this one." I pointed to a stack of boxes, and they all fell over. "Oh dear, this one," I went through about ten more wands. "Tricky customer, huh? Try this one." When I put my hand on it I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers and I started to glow, a scarlet red mixed with gold glow. It was absolutely beautiful. It's something that nobody can explain. "Finally the match for you: unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, good for charm work." "Thank you, sir," and at that I left for Fortescues to meet her parents.  
  
When I got to Fortescues my parents were sitting there with what looked like a bird cage and two boxes, one bigger, one smaller (all wrapped of course). I sat down facing them. "Here you go, Lily, dear," my mother said, she always called my that and I don't know why, pushing the thing that looked like a birdcage. I pulled of the fabric screen covering it and found myself staring into the abnormally emerald green eyes of a raven black owl. "Oh my god, thank you soooo much, oh its beautiful," I said. "Your not done yet Lily," my father told me, pushing the larger box towards me. I opened the box and inside was the cutest black kitten you ever saw. It was raven black just like my new owl, with the same colored eyes too. "Oh how cute," I said. "They were a pair, and the kitten is very special, it will never age. Open the last box please," my father told me that. I did and I found everything I would ever need to take care of my new pets, "oh thank you, mum, dad, soooo much, I absolutely love them. What shall I name them?" "We'll leave that to you, Lily, dear," my mother told me.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Getting Ready  
  
I spent the next 4 days reading, I read my textbooks (front to back) and some background books. I also practiced spells; I mastered about half of the spells, and I also learned about 15 curses, ya know just in case.  
  
My background books were amazing, especially the one about quidditch. It had moving pictures of actual quidditch games and plays. I also read a book about how magic came to be in muggle-borns, she was quite interested in that one for obvious reasons.  
  
After those 4 days, I had 3 days left. So I got out the trunk I got in Diagon Alley. It was a shiny black trunk. When I was there I got LCE put on each end, and Lily Charity Evans on the top, all in metallic, emerald green script writing. I also had a magical capacity charm put on it, so it got bigger (inside, mind you not the outside) when I need more space, and doesn't have anymore. I also had a featherweight charm put on it.  
  
I was very grateful for the magical capacity. I had to fit all my books (and I probably had over 100, including my textbooks, background books, and my books to read for fun), all my school things (like my quills, parchment, ink, cauldron, ink, etc.). Also all my clothes (this includes my uniform, pjs, lounge clothes, and all the clothes that Di and I bought, I did leave out 1 outfit for my trip to Platform 9¾), and all my personal items (hair things, make-up, etc.).  
  
I was also grateful that the there was a featherweight charm put on the trunk. If this would've been any ordinary boarding school, I would've had about 10 trunks full of stuff, and it would've weighed over 150 pounds.  
  
All my packing took the three days that I had left. On the last day my parents took me to a really fancy restaurant, because they wouldn't see me for a long time. I had a really great time, though I wish I could've spent my last day with Di. It was still really fun, even though it was a fancy restaurant, I got to eat my favorite food, a cheese insider pizza with stuffed crust (a/n: I know they didn't have that back then but that all I could come up with).  
  
Chapter 7: The Morning of September First  
  
"Lily, dear, wake up," my mother called from downstairs. I instantly popped (there's no other word for it, I was like a piece of toast flying from a toaster) out of bed. "I'm up, mum," I called back down to her.  
  
I took a quick shower and dried my thick, auburn hair. I then styled it with a waver (a/n: I don't know what it's called, I just saw it on TV; all I know is that it puts wave in your hair), I then put some make-up on, to bring out my emerald green eyes. Next, I got dressed, I put on a pair of dark blue-blue jeans, with fake emerald jewels running down the sides, a short emerald green tank that says 'I'm an angel, honest' on it (it showed my nice belly and nice arms). The shoes I put on were white (2-inch high platform) sketchers, which have shiny emerald green stripes and emerald green shoelaces. I was absolutely stunning (if I do say so myself), I knew my parents wouldn't care about the top, they really didn't care what I did as long as I wasn't smoking pot or what not. The main reason I was looking forwards to Hogwarts is that I could finally show off my wild side of me, just like Di. I always had to be the perfect little girl around my parents, but now I didn't have to be that perfect little girl.  
  
I got out my trunk and hauled it downstairs, it wasn't that heavy but it was still quite big. And then I went up to get my owl, Gaby, and my kitty, Emmy (after I got them at Diagon Alley, I went to get them new cages, both a black cage that shimmered emerald green when the light hit it a special way).  
  
I went downstairs to eat breakfast, even though I wasn't really hungry, I ate anyway. It wouldn't do me any good to be fainting at Platform 9¾.  
  
After I finished eating, we got the car packed up and ready to go. At ten o'clock Ryan, Mandy, me, and much to her dismay, Petunia left for King's Cross Station.  
  
Chapter 8: Accident at Platform 9¾  
  
As they drove to King's Cross Station, I ignored all the comments that Petunia made (such as "I can't believe I have to see this freak off," or "This is such a waste of time," or something of that nature).  
  
My parents and Petunia (again much to her dismay) said their good-byes at the muggle station of King's Cross. "We'll miss you," my father said sadly. "Yes, we'll miss you very much, Lily, dear," my mother told me. "I'll miss you too. I'll write." I hugged both of them in turn, I even hugged Petunia. At that she turned around and walked through the barrier, with her trunk, Gabby, and Emmy.  
  
When I came out the other side I found myself looking at a scarlet train. I started walking towards the train when someone bumped into me, head. I fell to the ground and hit my head, I was almost blacked out. Then I felt something dropped on me, at that I completely blacked out.  
  
James POV  
  
"Oh my god what did I do," I said (come on who else could it be), picking up my trunk, that I had accidentally dropped on the girl when I bumped into her. I put my trunk on her trolley. I stared at the beautiful girl. I picked her up to carry (I mean damsel in distress mode here, her head laid on my chest) her to my compartment.  
  
Di's POV  
  
I had just walked through the barrier when I saw a boy with messy black hair carrying a red head in his arms.  
  
^That girl he's carrying looks oddly familiar, kind of like Lily.^ My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the girls' clothes, dark blue-blue jeans, and a short green tank. I ran up to the boy and said, "Oh my god what did you do to my friend." "I-I-I, come with me, I'll tell you when we get to my compartment, oh and put your trunk and stuff over there." The boy said pointing to a trolley with 2 trunks, 2 owl cages and a kitten on it.  
  
James POV  
  
All of a sudden a girl with strait, little-longer-than-the-shoulders, black hair with amethyst purple tips that matched her eyes. "Oh my god what did you do to my friend." "I-I-I, come with me, I'll tell you when we get to my compartment, oh and put your trunk and stuff over there." I said pointing to the trolley that had the girls' trunk and his. "Well, ok. . . my names Diamond by the way, and the girl your carrying Lily, my best friend," Diamond said, "Nice to meet you, the names' James, Diamond, I would shake your hand but as you can see I'm a little preoccupied," I said. ^Ya I'm preoccupied with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.^ "Nice to meet you, too, and you can call me Di," Di said, giggling. "O-ke-do-ke, Di." I said and we laughed (or more like I laughed, Di giggled). We could both see this was the beginning of a great friendship (a/n: friendship, mind you, only friendship.)  
  
Chapter 9: Nice to Meet You  
  
Di's POV  
  
James and I walked in silence the rest of the way there. About 2 minutes later James said, "Here we are, can you please open the door." "Yepo," I opened the door to find 2 other boys sitting there. They both stood up when I opened the door. One was tall for his age 5'8" and still growing, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and he had gray-blue eyes, ^Very cute.^ The other boy had brown hair, and wild brown eyes. ^Not my type, but cute enough.^ Then I noticed what James really looked like. He had messy black hair, taller than the first guy about 5'10" and definitely growing, deep sapphire blue eyes and glasses. ^cute, exactly Lily's type^  
  
James POV  
  
"Hey James, what'cha got there," the first boy asked, noticing Lily in my arms. "Long story, but I'll tell you when you go get my trunk, Lily's trunk, and Di's trunk," then I noticed the confused look on my 2 friends and Di's faces. "Oh sorry, Lily is the one I'm carrying, Di's right nest to me. Di this is Sirius Black, notice long black hair, and this is Remus Lupin, notice short brown hair." "Nice to meet you, Sirius, Remus," Di said, shaking hands with each of them in turn. "Same to you, Di," Sirius and Remus said simultaneously. "OK. . . . lets go get their trunks." Di suggested. "Righto," Sirius said, "Come on Remus," and at that they left.  
  
Chapter 10: The Train Ride  
  
After they left James put Lily down and then sat down next to her. He put her head in his lap. Only then did he notice, even when she was knocked out, there was a light of life in her. Se was totally beatiful, Di thought right when she said James was Lily's type, and Lily was definitely James' type.  
  
From that second on he loved her, with all of his heart. He loved her hair and her face, her everything. He didn't even know her and he already loved her. No, this was not any ordinary crush, because he loved her, not just her looks but her, and he didn't even know her.  
  
Just then Sirius, Remus, and Diamond came in, deep in conversation, each carrying someone else's trunk. Di was carrying Lily's, Sirius was carrying Di's, and Remus was carrying James'. Sirius was balancing three owls on top of Di's trunk, and Di was balancing a kitten on top of Lily's trunk. They stacked all of them up in a pile on top of Sirius' and Remus'. They put the owls on a shelf. Di took out Emmy and started petting her. Emmy hissed jumped out of Di's arms and ran over to Lily. Emmy carefully climbed on top of Lily, purring and then lying down on her bare belly.  
  
"Thanks, guys," James said. "Oh, I see you got yourself all snuggle in," Sirius said, James blushed. "So lets hear it," Di said. "Hear what?" James asked innocently. "Geez, how about what happened to Lily, are you that dumb?" Di asked. "Yep, any ways the story is this: I bumped into Lily, it was hard too, because I was rushing to get here, but any ways she fell, and when I bumped into her I dropped my trunk, but by the time I dropped it she was underneath it, so it landed on her, that's it." James said. "Is she still alive?" Di asked sarcastically. "Ah . . . . der," James said, looking out the window to see country side. ^I didn't even noticed we moved^ James thought to himself. "So ya know anything about quidditch," Sirius asked Di. "What's quidditch?" Di asked completely clueless. And then they started a whole convo on quidditch. James, Sirius, and Remus were all explaining the rules. The whole time James was absentmindedly stroking Lily's hair. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
a/n: I have the best betta ever, ("ms. Lily" will get a kick out of this), she checks all of my stories over, o and blame me too if there is a mistake, I usually find a lot of them when I'm reading the story to my friends. But please R+R, I need reviews, good or bad  
  
I know I have short chaps but please bear with. I will have approx 10 chaps per "chapter". I promise all seven years plus after hogwarts. Please tell me if you don't like the story. OR if you like the story.  
  
Bye, Skysong 


End file.
